Nightmare (rewritten)
by Colorful and Free
Summary: Scott was a normal employee at Freddy Fazbear's until the night of his murder. After his death, the world that he thought he knew is taken from him and he is left with the spirits of five children. Now, he will do what he can to help the children as he struggles to remember what really happened on that night. Rated T for mentioned murder and disturbing imagery. Rewrite.


_Summary: Scott was a normal employee at Freddy Fazbear's until the night of his murder. After his death, the world that he thought he knew is taken from him and he is left with the spirits of five missing children. Now, he will do what he can to help the children as he struggles to remember what really happened on that night. Rated T for mentioned murder and disturbing imagery. Rewrite._

_Hi, guys! This is a reboot of my FNAF fanfic from 2015. Though it will start out similar, I want to take this one in a different direction. The old one is embarrassing to read now, so I'll delete it soon unless you guys want to read through it to compare or for some weird kind of nostalgia. Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

The office was the smallest room in the pizzeria, and although it was far from claustrophobic, it was still a mess. The desk had crumbled pieces of paper, a phone with a recording system, and a small fan running, cool air being helpful in keeping Scott awake. There was a speaker underneath the desk with cobwebs and the wall had children's drawings as well as a poster of the animatronic band. This room was engraved in Scott's mind. It was almost like a second home, since he returned to it night after night.

Scott had been working as the night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for about five years now. Though it had been a long time, he still remembered his first week at this location. He had worked as a day guard at one of the newer locations, looking after his predecessor by calling him every night to give him advice. Even with his friend shaken up and angry after his shifts, Scott was perfectly happy taking over for him. He had no idea how much the night shift really required.

He didn't really take the job seriously at first, at least not as much as he did now. He spent his first night drinking coffee and reading, only stopping occasionally to check the tablet. Bonnie appeared in the doorway, staring with blank purple eyes. Luckily, that was the worst thing he had to deal with. On the second night, Foxy ran down the West Hall and he nearly got killed. His boss tried to reassure him by telling him that it was just the animatronics' free roaming mode, but Scott knew these actions had sinister intentions. It was just a feeling, but a strong one.

Then the nightmares came. In them, Bonnie stared him down with the pitch black eyes of a demon. Foxy rushed in and banged on the door. Chica moaned hauntingly. Finally, Freddy came. They all dragged him down to the Backstage area, where Freddy reached for an animatronic suit. They stopped just before the worst could happen. Every morning, Scott woke up in a cold sweat, fear and dread consuming him. Somehow, he knew that what happened in his nightmares were more than just dreams. From that moment on, he took his job very seriously.

This strategy kept him alive for all these years. Tonight was his last, yet arguably most important shift. One mistake and all of it would be for nothing. Scott worried for the poor soul who would take his place. Fortunately, he had left some nightly recordings for his successor, so hopefully he wouldn't...

"Oh, shoot," Scott muttered, coming to a realization. He had nearly forgot to do tonight's message. Oh well. He would do it after work tonight.

Cautiously, Scott opened the door. Bonnie was gone. He let out a sigh of relief before checking his right side. There was no one there...Yet. He checked the cameras and noticed Chica by the Restrooms. Next, he checked the Show Stage, only to find that it was empty.

Scott took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay..." He whispered. Next, he checked the cameras on the right side of the restaurant. He sped through them until he found Freddy in the Dining Area. He stood by one of the tables as if he was inspecting him. He bit his lip before moving on.

He took a sip of soda before setting his striped cup back on the desk. Next, Scott wiped his mouth and checked the tablet with lightning speed. Freddy was now in the restroom. Bonnie stood in the West Hall. _CRASH!_ Chica was in the kitchen. Foxy was...

Scott checked CAM 1C. His blood turned cold at what he saw. Pirate Cove was empty. The curtain was wide open.

The night guard froze. Before he knew it, he heard frantic footsteps. Scott rushed out of his seat and slammed down the left door button. He saw a glimpse of red fur before the door shut. _BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Scott returned to his seat, taking shallow breaths. He glanced at the time. 4 AM. No big deal. He might just make it yet. With enough power, he would make it home and...

His heart stopped. _10%. _

That would be plenty of power to get through an earlier shift. Not today. This was his fourth night.

The room started to spin around him. His heart pumped rapidly, the sound reaching his ears. He bit his lip so hard that he could taste metal on his mouth. _Why? _How could he so careless!? He knew that every night built up to this moment. This wasn't a game, one that he could start over and try again if he failed. This was real. And now...

He took a deep breath. Shaking, Scott reached for the phone. He cursed under his breath upon hearing the Freddy Fazbear theme song. "_It's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. For kids, it's number one! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy meets fun!" _Then he heard a robotic voice. "You've reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's voicemail system. To record your message, wait for the beep. When you've finished recording, hang up or press # for more options." _BEEP!_

Scott spoke into the phone. "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow! Day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen. I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

_BANG! __BANG!_ _BANG! __BANG! BANG! _"It's been a bad night here...For me. I'm kinda glad I recorded those messages for you..." He paused to clear his throat while Foxy kept pounding on the door. "Uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor."

_BANG! BANG!_ "Maybe sometime, you can check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. I-I-I've always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." He heard the Toreador March playing in the distance. "You know..."

Chica was moaning softly. Scott didn't dare turn around. Instead, he checked the West Hall Corner. He saw an empty hall and a flash of gold.

That was when Scott felt someone watching over him. He froze. "Oh no..."

* * *

Scott woke up with a start. He ran a hand through his hair and felt beads of cold sweat on his palms. His hands shook uncontrollably, yet he felt weak and lightheaded.

After taking a few deep breaths, Scott looked around. He noticed he was backstage. Soon, fear was replaced by confusion. Shouldn't he be dead? How had he survived the attack? He stared down at his hands and noticed that they were still sweaty, but that wasn't all. His skin was abnormally pale...And he saw the outline of the floorboards through them.

Startled, Scott stood and backed up. He waited to feel the walls of spare animatronic parts against his back, but he felt nothing but cold air. That was when he noticed the body in the room. The man wore a spare Bonnie head, wires and endoskeleton parts piercing through his brain. Blood already leaked out of his hazel eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt and dark blue pants, his name tag reading...

Scott froze. The realization hit him like a jackhammer to the head. He didn't survive the animatronics. They left him here to rot. He was _dead. _

The room began to spin as the wind got knocked out of him. He fell to his knees, eyes wide. Scott always knew this would happen. He made a choice to stay for as long as he could handle so that no one would have to suffer the way he suffered. At the same time, he anticipated his death and even welcomed it at times. After all, it would be quick and he would get to see his parents and dear love again. But he was denied that right. Now, in a place where fantasy and fun were supposed to come to life, it was his nightmares that were playing out in front of him.

When he found his voice again, he whispered, "No. Oh, God. No..."

That was when the door opened. Scott turned. He froze instantly.

Bonnie stood in the doorway. The purple bunny walked inside, his large feet pounding into the archaic wooden floor. After walking briskly for a few seconds, he stopped. The animatronic stared at his dead body with a blank expression.

Just then, the rabbit turned. He was looking straight at him. He had those pitch black eyes, the ones that he always had in his nightmares.

Scott bit his lip, heart pounding even faster. Though every fiber in his being wanted to run and never look back, he knew he couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

Bonnie walked towards him. Scott gained enough courage to scoot back, but the rabbit only came closer. Bonnie reached out. He hesitated for just a moment before attempting to grab Scott. His hand went straight through.

The former night guard cringed. He felt a shiver up and down his spine, so cold that it hurt. Bonnie stepped back. He tilted his head, ears drooping.

Scott held his knees close and buried his face in them. There was nowhere to go. Nothing to do. Overwhelming waves of emotion trumped what logic he still had. Shaking, Scott whispered, "Please, no more. Please..." Swallowing, he added, "I can't take it anymore."

He felt Bonnie's eyes on him for awhile longer. However, he left him alone. Scott relaxed a little. He was thinking about what to do when he heard a small voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Scott gasped. A child? He lifted his hands and looked. The boy looked normal for the most part. He was about five years old. He had dark hair, pale skin, and wore a blue sweater with baggy pants. However, his irises were pitch black with milky white pupils. They were exactly like how Bonnie's eyes were just now.

His eyes widened and he gasped. Scott screamed and backed away. The boy had a hurt look on his face. "What? I said I was sorry..."

Scott couldn't speak at first. He swallowed hard. "I-I know. I'm just not used to seeing, um..."

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh!" He said, drawing the word out. "It's my eyes! Sorry...Again. I forgot that you hadn't seen ones like these before."

The former night guard resisted the urge to say what he really thought. _What happened to you!? _Instead, he said, "Well, that's not necessarily true..." Then he remembered. The animatronics! Scott pressed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Wait! What are you doing here!?

The boy shrugged. "Same thing as you, I guess."

Scott furrowed his brows. "What?" However, he quickly shook his head. "No! You need to get out of here! Right now!"

The boy frowned. "But I can't go."

"You have to! This place is dangerous! If you stay here, you'll get killed!"

He smiled. "But that's the thing though. How do you kill someone who's already dead?"

* * *

_Re-writing this left me feeling shocked above all else and even scared. I tapped into Scott a little too well, I guess. Still, I hope to make his emotions feel less flimsy than they were in the original story. I'm really proud of this rewrite. If you liked it, be sure to review! _

_-Free_


End file.
